The Mix up
by cladore
Summary: Edward leaves Bella just when she had to tell him something important. This will lead to a chain of events that will affect not only Bella but everyone else. Please read!


This is a cross over of three of my favorite stories. Edward just left Bella when she is about to tell him one of her most important secrets and she is broken hearted :(. She discovers something new about herself, she is a TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT. Let's see how she handles all the problems that is given her. (Sorry, I'm sooooo not good at summaries)

Author`s note

If you`re going to read this story you have to be VERY good with weird. Because… nah just read the story I don`t want to spoil it. I`ll just give you hints so I won`t scare you away with all these creepy thoughts. Clue # 1, 2, and 3 (sorry I love shortcuts they make my life easier!) X-Men, Harry Potter, and twilight (eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!) Got all that? Good. Please review this is my first fanfic and I`m itching to know what you guys think about my story! Oops I almost forgot to everyone addicted to Harry potter stories and loves to hear the name 'Hermione Weasley' I'm sorry but I think you shouldn't continue reading further , unless of course you enjoy disappointment.

P.S: I don`t own anything here! Stephenie Meyer, JK Rowling, and whoever created X-Men own all of them.

P.S.S: Do continue reading the story even if you have not watched X-Men though you might not be able to enjoy the story as much as people who did watch the movie.

P.S.S.S: For chapter on inly

The underline marks thoughts.

In bold exaggerated stuff.

_In italic the flashback itself._

Chapter 1 : Flashbacks

BPOV

Edward, Edward just left. He doesn`t love me anymore. Ha… of course he doesn`t .How could I be so stupid? He`s a vampire; so strong and powerful and beautiful. Moreover, what am I? A weak, puny human whom nobody ever cared about. And just a few months ago I was led to believe that somebody else does care for me. Someone who loved me named Edward.

And he just left. He left because he doesn`t like me anymore. Because he doesn`t care for me like he used to. I never even had a chance t tell him what I am. I was so scared to tell him but I figured this was a good place and time to do so. However, I figured wrong…..

FLASHBACK

_Calm down. Relax. Everything`s fine don`t worry.__ I can`t even follow my own advice. __Oh, come on Bella! Edward promised he`ll hunt as quick as possible so he`ll be back soon enough. Now, relax.__ But I can`t. I have a very bad feeling about going home tonight. Something bad is going to happen and I want Edward to be with me but he has to go hunting._

_Instead of thinking about this further, I just trudged on until I reached the porch feeling gloomier with each step. The thoughts from the walk home _(use whatever reason you want to explain why Bella is walking home instead of using her truck)_ had emerged as soon as I reached for my key under the eave. `__`Great``,__ I thought__. ``Now I`m feeling twice as gloomy``._

_I opened the door to see my father talking to three teenagers; two boys and a girl. One of the boys wore glasses, had jet-black hair and bright green eyes. The other boy had flaming red hair and freckles all over his nose. Meanwhile the girl, who had brown bushy hair, was reading a big leather bound book. The golden markings were barely noticeable with the books' leather peeling off in a lot of parts._

"_Who are you?" I asked. I knew it was rude to just blurt out a question like that without asking my father who were these people first. Charlie who was about to say something was stopped by the black haired teenager. "Will you please give us a moment, Mr. Swan? "._

"_No problem."_

"_Thank you"_

"_Hello, Bella. My name is Harry Potter," he continued to me _

" _this is Ronald Weasley" he said gesturing to Mr. Freckle Face " You may call him Ron."_

"_This is Hermione Malfoy" turning around to make some space for the girl. I must admit she was very beautiful. She closed her book so she could shake my hand. I smiled and she smiled back. I bet we'd get along pretty well.I turned back to the Potter guy. " What do you want from me?"_

" _Before I start talking would you promise to listen first before making any accusations?"_

" _I asked you first"_

"_Fine, I`m here to talk to you. Is that good enough? "_

" _Whatever. Anyway, I promise to keep quiet for the rest of the discussion and bottle up all the questions and comments until you are finished. In turn, you should promise to answer all of my questions before you leave. Understood? "_

_He nodded. "That sounds quite fair."_

" _I`ll take that for a yes." _

_`` Okay, so let`s start from the beginning. Our parents are known in the Wizarding world. They were good students in Hogwarts and when they grew up they fell in love with each other and then there was us. When we were about a year old an evil wizard named Voldemort wanted to kill us because he thought that we were in the way of him being the minister of magic. There was a prophecy you see? It says that two siblings, one boy the other girl, shall overthrow him when he has almost reached his goal which is to take all the Muggles and kill them. You were sent to our Uncle Charles when our parents were murdered and you were adopted by some other family because the ones who took me from the wrecked house didn't know there were two children. Our Uncle can't adopt you either. He only said it was too dangerous though why it would be I have no idea. I mean what could be more dangerous than evil wizards trying to destroy your family?"_

_I took a deep breath. I was so confused. I needed Edward to help me make sense of things. I started to bombard him with questions. He answered all of them precisely and accurately._

"_One last question," I told him. I was now finally getting the meaning of everything that he had said. " Why do you talk that way?" He sighed " Because that`s how we talk formally. And unlike you, I grew up in London" I sensed that the conversation is finally over. I had finished packing the groceries and washing the dishes ages ago. I`ll have to prepare dinner soon enough. It's three in the afternoon._

_`` Would you like to stay for dinner Harry? How about you Ron an Hermione? ``_

_`` I would love to but my wife is probably waiting for me to come home. Maybe you could meet her sometime soon. `` Harry replied_

"_I could but there is still a lot of work to do at home, sorry" continued Ron_

"_My husband doesn't know how to cook and I don't want to order our house elves around" she apologized with a smile_

_`` Okay, sure`` A wave of realization went through me .I looked from Harry to Hermione then back again_

"_You're MARRIED?!? Wait what's a house elf?" They laughed at my reaction._

"_Of course we're married" chuckled Harry "I'm twenty!"_

"_Yeah, but aren't you supposed to be in college or something?"_

"_Bella, we don't have college." Then she started to explain to me the whole process of growing up in the Wizarding community._

_My dad arrived just when I finished cooking dinner. `` Everything fine today? `` Charlie asked. `` Yeah`` I replied absentmindedly. I still thinking about what Harry had said that afternoon. Apparently the trio told Charlie a different story about why they are here. Charlie gave me a quizzical look. `` I`m fine dad, seriously! `` Actually I was. It just took time for all those information to sink in. I was now thinking whether I should tell, if not Charlie, Edward and his family, about this._

_As soon as dinner was finished, I went upstairs to my room first to take a shower then to sleep. My day had surely used up all of my energy and a couple of minutes later before I even knew it I was asleep._

_The next day went slowly and class ended. I had noticed that Edward looked agitated the whole day. On the way home, he told Bella that he would not be able to go to school tomorrow because of some important reason._

_While cooking dinner Bella thought that tomorrow would be a good time to tell Edward what Harry told me about what I was. But then tomorrow came and…_

**End of Flashback**

I can`t continue thinking about it anymore. It's so hard for me to remember what had just happened because it hurt so much. Like I was falling apart because Edward took the important pieces of me with him when he left. The ones that bind me together, so that crash and burn. No hurt is the wrong term. Numb is more like it. I can`t feel anything anymore.

I heard some people calling my name. Then I heard Charlie. I sighed. Only Charlie and Renee matters to me now there`s nothing else to care about. This is going to be a hard road for me. Too hard to continue walking…..


End file.
